The present application generally relates to a system, method and apparatus for generating random numbers.
Random numbers may be used in a variety of ways such as, for example, in the generation of encryption keys. Many embedded systems do not have a ready source of high entropy events to use for random number generation, and many external sources can be easily compromised. Entropy is the degree of disorder or uncertainty in a system. Random numbers may be generated in different ways using, for example, a pseudorandom number generator (PRNG) or a true random number generator (TRNG). Generally, a PRNG generates random numbers by using a mathematical formula or a pre-calculated or pre-determined list. A TRNG may rely upon a physical phenomenon to generate a random number. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications.
Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions and developments in this area of technology.